


[translation] 角色发展 Character Development

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [34]
Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 马蒂忽然发现了自己的才华。





	[translation] 角色发展 Character Development

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Character Development](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830781) by [tricatular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricatular/pseuds/tricatular). 



> 送给yasaman。

马蒂把拉斯特从医院带回家以后，生活又变得一成不变。卡寇莎之后，他们的搭档关系中所有残存的棱角和裂隙终于被时光的侵蚀磨平，愈合了，变成了一种平静放松的关系，无论是对拉斯特还是马蒂自己，这都比他预想的好得多。马蒂或许会对这种轻松感到担心，但拉斯特的毒舌还是一如既往的锋利，而马蒂的嘴也没闲着。他们之间的紧张感和血泪一起，都已经在卡寇莎流尽了。

所以当拉斯特一边埋头读书一边渐渐康复的时候，马蒂在家里无所事事地消磨时间。这感觉——很不错。又能配合着另一个人一起过日子感觉很好。也许拉斯特能活得像座孤岛，能一个人在寒冷的北方或酒吧后面的破屋里过活，但马蒂受不了。跟马蒂住在一起，拉斯特似乎也没问题。当然，以前他们也同居过，但那多半是为了查案，而且马蒂觉得他全程都是和克拉什住在一起，而不是拉斯特，那让他不太舒服。比起回归克拉什的拉斯特，跟拉斯特本人一起生活要容易得多。

但差不多一星期以后，他们都开始觉得无聊，坐立不安。身体机能恢复训练需要不少时间，他们现在还无法重新开始私家侦探的工作。如果退休就是这个样子的话，马蒂真不怎么喜欢。他也对拉斯特这么说了。

“你不会……去玩高尔夫或钓鱼，那些蠢玩意？退了休你打算干吗？”拉斯特问。

马蒂还真会玩高尔夫或钓鱼那些蠢玩意，但他觉得最好转移目标，免得拉斯特又对郊区生活的堕落抛出一堆刻薄评论，或对打球进洞或是其它什么该死的话题大放厥词。

“胸口挨了一斧子，我还跑不远。而且我也没有船。带杰瑞西出去的那条船是我们偷来的，记得不？”

拉斯特嗯了一声，继续读他的书。接下来的几天，马蒂都在为这事伤脑筋，直到拉斯特拖着受伤的身体摇摇晃晃地走到他的皮卡那边，好像能开车似的。马蒂费了十分钟口舌，拉斯特才承认他想去美术用品店。马蒂不懂为什么要折腾，他知道拉斯特喜欢画速写，但他那个无处不在的笔记本不在马蒂家里。但他盘算着，如果拉斯特想拿什么东西填满一本新本子也是件好事，只要不是那些可怕的犯罪现场图就行。

因此马蒂开车带他去了美术用品店。拉斯特挑选了想要的东西，仔细考虑了像是几个钟头那么长的时间，最后又加上了几幅小画布和一些绘画用具。看到这些，马蒂有种温暖的感觉。这天晚上，这启发他想到一个新主意。马蒂不算是那种艺术家类型，但他想起了那个为了查看犯罪记录而编的借口：记录真实的犯罪。那时这个谎话很方便，也很合理，但现在想来，这主意还是挺有吸引力的。

第二天他就开始着手。马蒂并不认为自己能写出下一部伟大的美国小说，但他的报告一向不乏可读性，而且在大学里他也喜欢写作。他在网上谷歌了一圈，发现一个在本地社区大学集会的写作爱好者团体，那里还有创意写作课程。他不假思索地注册了。

他在笔记本电脑上打着字，拉斯特在他的税务人大本子上画画，真是惬意的很。几个星期过去，他们都康复了，重新开始工作，拉斯特也加入了他的侦探事务所。马蒂继续写他的书，忠实地参加写作课和写作小组的活动。他甚至爽快地向拉斯特坦白了他的新爱好，打破了他们心照不宣的共识，即不过问对方的业余生活。

“还以为你在给match.com上的美女写情书呢。”拉斯特说。

“前一阵我可约会够了。不是，我参加了一个创意写作班，我知道很蠢——”

拉斯特盯着他，眼神锐利。“如果我画画不蠢，你也不蠢。”他停住了，又陷入了那种古怪又专注的静止状态。“给我看你的作品，我也给你看我的。”

拉斯特拿出他的画册，马蒂犹豫了一会儿，也交出了他的笔记本电脑。马蒂慢慢翻看着那些画：多年来他多次看过拉斯特在犯罪现场画画，当然知道他画得很好，细节丰富，渲染准确。现在他让自己用看待艺术品的眼光欣赏这些作品，发现它们本身就具有奇妙的力量。他能在这些画中看到拉斯特，看到拉斯特看世界的方式，他眼中的万物。大多数画都是路易斯安那的风景，有的可爱，有的让人心乱。其中有不少马蒂的速写，让他既高兴又不安。

他想知道拉斯特会在他的文字中发现什么。他把画又翻了一遍，紧张地等着拉斯特的结论。

“嗯，你真的挺会编故事的，马蒂。应该把你的天分用在比酒吧吹牛更好的地方。”

“你这么想的？谢了，伙计。你该拿几张画给奥德丽看，说不定还能进哪儿的画廊呢。你这个画家真是棒呆了，拉斯特。”拉斯特只是含糊地咕哝了一声作为回答。

他们都尴尬地闭了嘴，夸奖太过了。拉斯特把电脑还给他，马蒂也交还了拉斯特的画册。

“不过在方托奈特的案子上你有几个时间错了……”拉斯特说，然后他们开始对比各人的记忆，争论案情，忽然之间，这变成了新常态。马蒂写作，拉斯特画画，然后他们会花整个晚上对马蒂的书争个不停。有拉斯特的参与，事情好办了很多，白天和晚上过得飞快。描写整个柴尔德案和卡寇莎的那片混乱的深渊就像是某种驱魔。他好几个夜里都辗转反侧，噩梦连连，但对于那些从离开警察队伍以来就一直折磨着他灵魂的阴影来说，这种净化是有好处的。

渐渐的，他发现自己对写作小组成员们越来越多地谈到拉斯特。

“现在拉斯特说这部分太短，但我不想展开验尸过程……”

“我搭档觉得我应该删掉这章，但我不确定……”

“拉斯特真的喜欢这章，你们都认为……”

小组里的几个组员有他们的固定读者，配偶，朋友或师长，随着时间的推移，小组中的谈话变得越来越友好。蕾西是一位三十多岁的女组员，她正在写一部浪漫小说，风格奇特而大胆，但十分引人入胜，像玛姬喜欢看的那种。她请所有人去她家聚餐，马蒂发现自己真的很想参加。

“欢迎大家带亲友来！马蒂，你把你那个另一半（husband）也带来，你说了那么多，我们都盼着见他一面呢！”

蕾西和其他人从会议室蜂拥而出，马蒂只来得及点头,像个傻子似的。丈夫？他们以为拉斯特是他丈夫？他用力回想了一遍自己对他们说过的关于拉斯特的一切。多数时候他都把拉斯特说成自己的搭档（partner），这也是实话：现在他们是事业伙伴，也曾是警局的搭档。他有点犹豫该不该把拉斯特说成室友，好像大学里住一个寝室的毛头小子似的。他们无疑是朋友，但这个词也无法涵盖他们对彼此的所有意义。所以马蒂只能称拉斯特为他的搭档，他猜测现在的同性恋们也用这个词，但他以为自己已经把来龙去脉说得够清楚了，他和拉斯特不是那种“搭档”。

只不过他的话也清楚地表明了这两个男人几乎分享着生活中的一切。几个月过去了，拉斯特没有搬出去的意思，马蒂也无意赶他走。他们合作得很好，也相处得不错。在这种状态下，他们的关系和婚姻没什么不同，只不过少了孩子和性。到了这个阶段，孩子已经不用考虑，但性……马蒂并不会拒绝。即便在多年的艰苦生活之后，拉斯特还是很有魅力。见鬼，马蒂过去和女人的经历并不走运，而且他已经不年轻了，不会因为自己的金塞数字不是零①而恐慌。马蒂开始考虑，也许真该找个盒子，配上货真价实的漂亮丝带。

这事他在心里琢磨了好几天，连拉斯特都注意到他心不在焉，在吃饭的时候开口问他。

“有什么烧了你的屁股了？”

“写作班的蕾西请我去聚餐。”

拉斯特的沉默意味深长，也可能马蒂只是在以己度人而已。无论是哪一种，这沉默包含了许多东西，比如“搞什么鬼，”“聚餐？又是中产阶级那一套，空洞的交际客套，你就擅长这个马蒂，该死，”还有“除了头痛带什么菜去聚餐，让你受罪的还多着呢。”

“蕾西说我该把我那个丈夫带上。”

“眼下我可没兴趣拿莫名其妙的中年性危机当消遣，马蒂，”拉斯特停住了，显然拿不定主意是不是该继续问下去。“见鬼了，她为什么会觉得你有个丈夫？”

马蒂拨拉着吃剩的食物。“大概我说了不少关于你的事。而且说你是我的搭档。”

“好吧，所以她误会了，情有可原，你纠正了她。干吗大惊小怪？要是觉得有损你的男子气概，去找个女人就是了。”拉斯特还是一脸完全无动于衷的样子，十分气人，每次马蒂想就自己的感情问题向他倒苦水，他就这副表情。

“我没——没机会说话。”

拉斯特盯着他。“好，那下次你见到他们的时候就说出来。”拉斯特从桌边站起来，把他的盘子拿到水池那边去。他瘦削的背部线条紧绷着。操，马蒂又搞砸了。

“问题是——我们就跟结了婚一样。”拉斯特缓缓转过身来盯着他。

马蒂没让他把自己吓住。“我的意思是，我们住同一所房子，干同一份工作，整天都在一起。基本上除了上床我们什么都干了，拉斯特。”

“你想让我走？”拉斯特眼里有一丝古怪的打趣神色，但声音平板，脸上毫无表情。

“不！我才不是——”马蒂跳起来走到拉斯特面前，后者还在水池旁站着。马蒂抓住他的衬衫，把他拽过来，吻了他。拉斯特的双手抓住了马蒂的手腕，好像要挣开他，但当马蒂慢慢让拉斯特张开嘴时，他站着没动。拉斯特让这个吻缓缓推进，流连不去。马蒂以前从没吻过男人，但感觉没什么不同。而且这是拉斯特，马蒂即便被他惹毛的时候也一直被他吸引，现在这个时候，马蒂比任何人都了解这个人。这就对了。马蒂不得不承认，比起这些年来和网上约会对象那些半心半意的吻，这个吻要热情多了。

他们分开的时候都喘着粗气，拉斯特放开了马蒂的手腕，挑衅地往台子上一靠，咧嘴笑起来。

“你这算是求婚了？”

“没错，之后我会给你个盒子的，配上好点的丝带。”

拉斯特嗤地一笑，推着他向卧室走去。

几天之后，他们都去参加了蕾西的聚餐。马蒂介绍了拉斯特，人们把拉斯特称作马蒂的丈夫，他们谁也没反驳。

 

 

 

① Kinsey number：金赛量表（Kinsey scale）是性学专家金赛博士制定的一个尺度，尝试用0至6代表人的性取向定位。金赛量表把性行为分为 0 至 6 七个等级。0 代表完全异性恋，而 6 代表完全同性恋。1 代表主要为异性恋，只偶有同性恋行为，2 代表主要为异性恋，但也有同性恋行为，3代表异性恋与同性恋倾向相同。金赛数字不是零代表有同性恋倾向。


End file.
